


Virgo

by wrackwonder



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrackwonder/pseuds/wrackwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene between episode 11 and 12. Waverly and Nicole get a moment alone to discuss Willa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgo

It wasn’t rare for Nicole Haught to be the first person into the station and the last one to go home at the end of the day. She knew it was part of the job and she was a rookie, after all. Nedley wasn’t about to stay to fill out the paperwork and she had wanted this job, she really had, but still, 5:30AM on a Monday hurt no matter how badly she loved being a cop.

 

With a large mug of coffee firmly in hand, Nicole opened the door and made her way inside the empty station. There was something peaceful about it like this, dark and still. Quiet. It felt untouched, tomblike, and she smiled affectionately at her office. It was early and she was tired, but Purgatory and its police station were starting to feel like home. Especially since Waverly Earp had started kissing her. Or she had started kissing Waverly Earp. Or they had started kissing each other. Either way, things weren’t so terrible.

 

She was firmly lost in thought as she stepped beyond the front counter, her head full of Waverly, so lost that at first, she didn’t even notice the light in Nedley’s office. It wasn’t until she placed her coffee down and removed her hat that she realized something was amiss. The office had been locked and there was no sign of a break-in, but still, Purgatory was a strange town and Nicole wasn’t taking any chances. Reaching for her gun, she silently tiptoed her way to Nedley’s door and paused to listen. Peaking through the blinds, Nicole could just make out a head of honey-coloured hair and it sounded like someone was sniffling and…

 

“Waverly?”

 

The youngest Earp sister sat on Nedley’s couch, a pile of crumpled tissues by her side. She seemed surprised to see Nicole and then slightly embarrassed as a blush stained her cheeks and she looked down, fumbling to gather her things.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I should not be in here and you could get in trouble and…”

 

“Hey,” Nicole brushed aside the tissue and lowered herself to the cushion next to a still sniffly Waverly. “What’s wrong? You’re crying? I can’t have that.”

 

“ _You_ can’t have that?”

 

“No ma’am. Purgatory law is very clear. Pretty ladies crying all by themselves in the police station is a strict violation.”

 

Waverly giggled at this and Nicole felt like she had just won the lottery. Making Waverly Earp smile was just about the best thing in the world. She didn’t want to push, but, it was obvious that Waverly was fairly upset given the current situation so instead, Nicole gently took her hand and tried to look into Waverly’s eyes.

 

“So, Ms. Earp, come here often?”

 

“Well, now that you mention it…”

 

Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand and smiled at her. Her eyes seemed to clear slightly and she settled against Nicole’s shoulder. It was nice to share the quiet with Waverly, nice to feel the warmth of her body, to smell her vanilla perfume, Nicole almost forgot that she was on her boss’s couch, _again_ , and the couch was in the police station and the police station was where she worked…

 

“Waves?” Nicole asked softly.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Nicole knew about the attack on the Homestead. She knew about Waverly’s grazed ribs. She even knew about the mysterious young woman that was suddenly living with the Earps. But she hadn’t quite put all the pieces together and she didn’t want to push Waverly. Not yet.

 

Waverly shrugged slightly and sighed. She tipped her head back against the couch, but never let go of Nicole’s hand.

 

“The girl from the cult? The one that came home with us? That’s my sister. Willa.”

 

“Wait…didn’t your sister die?”

 

“That’s what we thought, but turns out, she’s back. Sort of.”

 

Long lost sister back from the dead? Nicole raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

 

“That’s…that’s a lot. Are you okay?”

 

Waverly looked so tired. Nicole wasn’t sure why she had missed it before, but the youngest Earp seemed seconds away from sleeping or crying or both. She was still beautiful, heartbreakingly so, and Nicole couldn’t stop herself from leaning slightly forward to kiss Waverly’s cheek.

 

“You know, no one has asked me that. At all,” Waverly said, turning to catch Nicole’s lips with her own. It was soft. Short. But Nicole was fairly certain she could fly in that moment if required.

 

“Willa has had a terrible life, I get that. I mean, I don’t _get_ it, but logically, I know that’s the reason for a lot of her…behaviour,” Waverly began to explain, tipping her head back again.

 

“And she wasn’t exactly the nicest big sister, but we were kids, you know? I shouldn’t hold that against her, right?”

 

The question was rhetorical so Nicole just listened and let Waverly talk. She sensed that’s what the woman beside her needed. An ear.

 

“I mean, yeah, she was daddy’s favourite. And she and Wynonna were thick as thieves. And I was totally an accident, but still, she wasn’t nice to me. That sounds totally ridiculous, doesn’t it? The poor woman was trapped in a cult and before that who knows and now I’m upset because she once forced me to touch a hot iron as punishment for taking her doll…”

 

“Wait, seriously?”

 

“Right?!!?” Waverly spread her hands before her and nodded fiercely.

 

“And I know, _I know_ , it’s not Willa’s fault that Daddy forgot my birthday every year or forgot that I existed in general, but she was my big sister and she never, _ever_ stood up for me or protected me or…”

 

“Hey, hey,” Nicole sat up and reached for Waverly’s face with both hands. There were tears now and Nicole wiped them away with her thumbs, cradling Waverly’s face with delicate tenderness.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m terrible, I know. She’s been through hell and here I am crying about nothing.” Wavery’s voice cracked. She sniffled loudly.

 

“It’s not nothing, it hurt you, Waverly.”

 

“Nicole…” Waverly’s voice was suddenly low and she raised her hands to Nicole’s shoulders, pulling her slightly closer.

 

“I don’t trust her. There’s something not right, I can feel it, in my gut and I hate myself for it.”

 

“No, baby, no” Nicole whispered and then blushed. But Waverly smiled at her, one eyebrow quirked in question.

 

“Baby?”

 

“Sorry. Too soon, I just hate to see you cry.”

 

“Not too soon,” Waverly said, tilting her forehead to rest against Nicole’s. “I like the way it sounds when you say it.”

 

“Good, ‘cause I plan to say it a lot.”

 

It was Waverly who closed the space between them. Waverly who curled her fingers into Nicole’s hair and brought her lips to Nicole’s mouth. Waverly was somehow everywhere, Nicole didn’t know how it was possible, but she found herself breathless, panting, desperately wanting to kiss this woman until she could no longer breathe at all.

 

Waverly’s lips were so soft and her body was so warm under Nicole’s hands and Nicole wanted more. She wanted everything. She allowed herself to reach under Waverly’s top, sliding her hand along the smooth skin of Waverly’s hip as her other hand stayed firmly on Waverly’s cheek. She could feel Waverly smiling against her lips, _smiling_ , and it made her feel lightheaded. Kissing Waverly Earp was better than anything she had ever imagined. But the taste of salt on Waverly’s lips reminded Nicole why she was here, what she was doing, and she reluctantly pulled back to peer into Waverly’s tear stained face.

 

“I believe you,” she said, delicately brushing Waverly’s hair back from her forehead.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re the smartest person I know, Waverly Earp. That brain of yours is…”

 

“Annoying?” Waverly rolled her eyes.

 

“I was going to say sexy.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

There was something else playing on Nicole’s mind, something she really didn’t want to bring up, but she knew it was now or never. And Waverly deserved it. She deserved everything.

 

“So…I know things at home are complicated, but, Waverly, if this is too hard, I mean, you and me, I…”

 

“Stop,” Waverly pressed her hand to Nicole’s lips lightly and looked at the officer with a deep frown.

 

“I just…I know this is new for you and I know you feel strange because, well, Wynonna, and I’m not really out at work, and it’s a small town, and…”

 

Waverly’s lips were on hers again and Nicole let herself fall into the caress. This time was less heated, but no less welcome, and she heard herself release a breathy moan as Waverly pulled away.

 

“ _This_? _This_ feels like the one right thing in my life, Nicole. _You_ feel like the one right thing.”

 

It was so early in their relationship. Far too early for Nicole to tell Waverly that she was half in love with her already, more than half in love. But she could feel it curling around her rib cage, filling her lungs, and it was delicious and addictive and Nicole was terrified it would all come crashing down at any minute.

 

“You amaze me, Waverly. Everything about you. I don’t understand how anyone could not pay attention to you because, my god, Waverly, you’re…magic and sunshine and you make me say really silly things…”

 

“I like when you say silly things,” Waverly said, smiling.

 

“Be careful around Willa, okay?”

 

The smile disappeared, replaced by a solemn look that made Nicole’s heartache.

 

“What if it’s all in my head? What if I’m just jealous because Wynonna is all Team Willa now?”

 

“Does it help to know that I’m always Team Waverly?”

 

“It does, actually, Team Waverly is the best team. Obviously.”

 

“Do we have t-shirts?”

 

“I’d prefer no shirts, but…”

 

The lights in the office came on suddenly followed by the familiar hustle and bustle of police offers and staff. Nedley would be in any minute and the spell in his office was broken. Nicole found herself reeling from Waverly’s last comment, but she knew now was not the time to poke at it. With a tired yawn, Waverly seemed to sense the moment had passed too. She stood up, turning back to face Nicole with a soft smile on her face.

 

“Thank you, Officer Haught.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For making me feel important, I…well, no one has really ever done that before.”

 

Nicole rose and took Waverly’s hand. She knew Nedley could interrupt them, but she couldn’t let this moment go. Not without lifting the hand in hers to her lips and pressing a kiss against Waverly’s knuckles.

 

“You are important, Waverly. The _most_ important.”

 

They left the office side by side then, not touching, but close enough that their hands brushed with each step. Nicole walked Waverly out the door and to her truck and then helped her climb inside.

 

“Call me later?” She said and Waverly looked around once before leaning out the window to plant a quick kiss against Nicole’s lips.

 

“Oh, and Waves?” Nicole let go of the window and stepped back.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Your birthday is August 30th. Already have my eye on your gift and everything.”

 

Despite the early hour. Despite the fact that her coffee had likely grown cold and stale on the counter, Nicole knew that the smile Waverly gave her would be enough to get her through the day. And the next day. And likely the day after that. Watching the truck disappear down the highway, Nicole sighed and breathed in the clear Purgatory air.

 

She was in trouble. Deep trouble. The best kind of trouble. And she hoped it would never, ever, go away.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please, please leave a comment. Comments are fuel! 
> 
> Always happy to discuss WayHaught, the AU, or anything/prompts/headcanons over on tumblr.
> 
> Tumblr (@wrackwonder) or twitter (@damesavage77)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
